In high-bandwidth and low-latency communication systems, for example in multi-gigabit communication systems, a full-duplex transmission in which transmitter and receiver are used simultaneously is usually preferred over a half-duplex transmission in which either the transmitter or the receiver is used. However, a half-duplex transmission, (i.e., a time-division duplex technique) often has to be used in order to clearly separate incoming and outgoing signals.